The One
by Taomio
Summary: Oh Sehun yang sekarang malah menyukai film genre menye menye karena Zitao, yeojachingunya. HunTao/GS/DLDR. Bukan fic saya. Post ulang. Author : pxnkdragon.


Pertama - tama saya garis bawahi dengan tegas kalau ini bukan cerita buatan saya. Tapi buatan **pxnkdragon.** Ide cerita dan semuanya milik **pxnkdragon**. Saya cuma ngepost ulang dengan main cast yang berbeda dan sedikit penambahan kata atau kalimat agar lebih greget xD plak

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ The One ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku melihatnya yang sedang serius menonton film di bioskop sembari menikmati popcorn yang ada ditangannya. Aku duduk disebelahnya, duduk diam memperhatikannya dengan senyum yang terus menyungging diwajahku. Tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk memperhatikan yang lain apalagi mengalihkan wajahku darinya hanya untuk sekedar melihat film yang diputar, aku hanya ingin terus memperhatikannya dan terus memperhatikannya. Toh dia sendiri tidak terlihat terganggu dengan tatapan intensku padanya.

Dia masih menikmati filmnya yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Entah apa jalan cerita film itu karena aku sama sekali tidak menontonnya, mataku terlalu fokus dengan sosok pria yang sekarang tengah berada disebelahku ini. Padahal, dulu genre film seperti ini merupakan genre film favoritku.

Sudah beberapa hari ini, ah tidak tidak. Sudah hampir dua bulan ini aku terus saja mengikutinya dan selalu bersamanya. Berada disampingnya dimanapun dan kemanapun ia berada. Tapi pengecualian untuk ke kamar mandi dan hal – hal yang berbau ambigu lainnya. Ia tentu saja butuh privasi kan untuk hal seperti itu? Kkkkk~

Aku tersenyum masam, sejak dua bulan yang lalu pria itu semakin kurus. Pria bersurai hitam legam lurus dengan kulit putih albino dan bentuk wajah yang dulunya agak berisi itu kini sedikit tirus, bahkan gundukan lemak kecil yang ada diperutnya dulu kini tak tampak lagi. Entahlah, kemana hilangnya sedikit gundukan lemak itu. Seharusnya aku bahagia karena pria itu sekarang sudah mulai kurusan sehingga perut six-packnya bisa terlihat sempurna, aku masih ingat betul dulu aku meminta dan memerintahnya untuk diet mati - matian. Tapi entah kenapa aku tak suka dengan ini semua, bukan karena keberhasilannya yang sudah bisa menguruskan badannya. Namun sekarang, jarang sekali aku melihat bibir pria itu melengkung tertarik ke atas. Wajahnya kini semakin datar, persis saat aku baru mengenalnya, bahkan melebihi itu mungkin. Tepatnya tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat kami berdua masih berada di senior high school. Tak ada emosi yang nampak diwajahnya, tak ada. Wajah itu kosong dan dingin sehingga membuat orang – orang yang melihatnya bertanya – tanya apakah dirinya tak mempunyai kebahagiaan dan cinta yang tersisa di dalam dirinya.

Dia pria yang dingin. Sangat dingin. Tapi itulah yang membuatku tertarik dan jatuh hati berkali – kali pada sosoknya. Oh iya, tolong jangan lupakan wajahnya yang tampan, sangat tampan. Hingga kalian yang melihatnya pasti langsung dibuat meleleh olehnya, apalagi saat ia tersenyum. Mungkin kalian akan pingsan dibuatnya. Dia itu mungkin keturunan dari malaikat yang dibuang ke bumi karena kesalahan mencintai seorang manusia di bumi ini. Haha, tolong abaikan ini. Ini adalah pikiran absurd yang pertama kali terlintas dalam otakku saat melihatnya untuk pertama kali. Anggap saja aku mendapati diriku love at first sigh dengan dirinya dulu. Kkkkkkk~

Lampu bioskop mulai menyala. Ruangan yang tadinya gelap seketika menjadi terang. Aku melihat ke depan, ke layar bioskop yang mulai menghitam. Oh pantas saja, filmnya ternyata sudah selesai.

"Entah kenapa akhir – akhir ini aku menjadi suka dengan film model seperti ini panda. Mungkin karena ini film model seperti ini adalah film kesukaanmu. Ini salahmu karena sering mengajakku untuk menonton film menye - menye seperti ini," dia berkata dengan nada mengejek sedikit pelan.

Aku mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku huh albino dingin? Salahkan dirimu sendiri kenapa mau kuajak menonton film menye - menye seperti ini. Dulu kau bilang, kau tak suka film seperti ini, film menye - menye seperti ini hanya untuk tontonan orang – orang yang berhati lembut seperti wanita. Tapi pada akhirnya kau menyukainya juga kan? Itu berarti kau juga berhati lembut seperti wanita. Hahahha, tapi tenang saja. Aku tetap suka dan cinta padamu Oh Sehun," ucapku dengan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Jeongmal saranghae Zi," dia mengucapkannya dengan tersenyum. Tetapi raut wajahnya, apalagi matanya dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa ia tengah bersedih.

Tiba – tiba ia beranjak keluar dari ruangan bioskop ini. Aku dengan segera langsung mengikutinya dari belakang, menatap punggung kokohnya. Pacarku itu, ah maksudku tunanganku itu walaupun dilihat dari belakang alias punggungnya tetap saja terlihat sangat tampan dan keren. Ah, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkannya. Tidak ada alasan yang bisa membuatku meninggalkannya walaupun aku sudah meninggal sekalipun.

Aku dan Sehun berjalan bersama dengan diriku yang masih berjalan dibelakangnya menuju parkiran tempat mobilnya berisitrahat selagi majikannya menonton film. Dia duduk di bangku supir sedangkan aku duduk disebelahnya dengan tenang.

Kudengar dia menghela nafasnya sedikit keras. Lalu menatap lirih kesamping, kearahku. Aku tersenyum masam melihat raut wajahnya. Aku tahu dia tengah berada dititik terpuruknya sekarang. Di saat seperti inilah rasanya aku ingin sekali menyalahkan keadaan dan semuanya. Aku benar – benar ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik – baik saja. Dan aku juga akan memberikan bahuku dengan rela untuknya menumpahkan segala bebannya. Aku siap memikul bebannya juga. Tapi masalahnya adalah bebannya sekarang yaitu diriku. Penyebab keterpurukannya adalah diriku. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Diam, hanya diam. Itulah yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang untuknya karena aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa karena semuanya akan sia – sia saja.

"Aku lelah Zi," ucapnya dengan pelan dan mata yang sayu. Aku tersenyum miris melihatnya.

"Jeongmal mianhae Hun," balasku. Dia mendengus kecil lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke depan. Astaga, aku baru sadar kalau ternyata dari tadi hujan. Hah, benar – benar kebiasaanku, kalau sudah berduaan dengan orang bernama Oh Sehun aku jadi mengabaikan semuanya.

"Zi, apakah kau ingat? Waktu pertama kali kau menaiki mobil ini?" dia tertawa kecil dan aku hanya diam menunggunya kelanjutannya sambil terus menatapnya yang memandang lurus ke depan dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Waktu itu saat hujan seperti ini. Kita dulu masih sekolah. Kau selalu berkata saat itu adalah saat kita masih menjadi anak ingusan yang belum boleh pacaran, haha. Kau tiba – tiba saja masuk ke dalam mobilku dengan alasan hujan deras dan kau memintaku untuk mengantarmu pulang. Jujur, waktu itu aku malas sekali untuk mengantarkanmu pulang, bahkan melihatmu masuk dengan tiba – tiba ke dalam mobilku saja sudah membuatku ingin menendangmu keluar. Bagaimana tidak? Kau kelihatan sekali sedang menggunakan hujan deras itu untuk dekat denganku. Seantero sekolah juga tahu kalau kau menyukaiku. Kau itu wanita yang aneh, ditolak berkali – kali olehku tapi tetap saja menyatakan cinta hingga sekarang aku malah yang tergila – gila dengan wanita aneh dan ceroboh sepertimu," dia tertawa mengakhiri ceritanya dan aku juga ikut tertawa mengingat masa dimana yang kusebut dengan masa perjuangan kemerdekaan untuk mendapatkan cinta dari seorang Oh Sehun. Hahaha, kalian tak tahu halangan apa saja yang sudah aku lewati untuk mendapatkan cintanya kan? Jangan tanyakan, itu benar – benar absurd.

"Ne, aku jadi teringat saat aku menyatakan cinta padamu berkali – kali, entahlah sudah berapa banyak kali aku menyatakan cinta padamu dan memintamu untuk menjadi namjachinguku. Mungkin sudah lebih dari 10 kali? Kkkkkk~ Aku benar – benar bingung. Dapat keberanian darimana diriku ini? Tapi siapa peduli, yang penting sekarang diriku adalah milikmu dan dirimu adalah milikku. Horeeee !" ucapku sambil bertepuk tangan kesenangan.

"Sebelum kau menyatakan cintamu yang ke-banyak kali itu, dan tidak aku sangka itu pernyataan cintamu yang terakhir untuk memintaku menjadi namjachingumu karena aku menerimamu menjadi yeojachinguku. Haha, apa kau masih ingin tahu alasannya kenapa aku menerimamu? Dulu kau seringkali bertanya apa alasanku menerimamu, tapi aku seringkali mengabaikannya, bahkan tak pernah sekalipun aku menjawabnya walaupun kau merengek – rengek padaku, yang ada biasanya aku malah mengalihkan perhatianmu dan bodohnya dirimu dengan mudah kualihkan ke hal yang lain. Hahaha," dia diam sejenak dan aku dengan antusias tetap menunggunya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Aku benar – benar penasaran. Selama hidupku aku tak pernah mengetahuinya, jadi tentu saja aku harus memasang telingaku baik – baik mendengarkannya.

"Jawabannya adalah aku cemburu. Aku cemburu Zi. Cemburu yang untuk pertama kalinya aku sadari dalam hidupku dan aku tak kuasa menahannya. Aku melihatmu tengah berduaan dengan Chanyeol, walaupun aku tahu kalian bersahabat tapi entah kenapa aku benar – benar cemburu apalagi saat kalian berdua tertawa bersama dengan saling berpegangan tangan, bercanda bersama dan saling melontarkan kata – kata ejekan yang entah kenapa hatiku terasa tercubit. Ternyata cemburu itu sakit dan tidak enak, dan di saat itulah aku baru sadar. Akhirnya ada satu wanita yang dapat membuatku bertekuk lutut dihadapannya dan menyerahkan seluruh hatiku untuknya dengan segala tindakan kecerobohannya. Wanita hebat itu adalah kau panda, Zitao, Huang Zitao." ujarnya sambil mulai mengemudikan mobil dan keluar dari tempat parkiran ini.

Aku tersenyum senang mendengar ucapannya, setelah sekian lama aku hidup aku baru mendapatkannya jawabannya. Seharusnya Sehun tahu bahwa hanya dia satu – satunya yang ada di dalam hatiku. You're the one albino dingin, Oh Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ The One ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia memberhentikan mobil ini di pekarangan rumah mewahnya. Rumah ini, rencananya akan menjadi rumahku dengan Sehun setelah kami menikah nanti. Aku dan Sehun sendiri yang mendesainnya. Dengan kekayaan Sehun, dia langsung menyuruh arsitek terbaik menurutnya yang sekaligus berstatus sebagai temannya untuk menggarap rumah ini. Dan voilaa, jadilah rumah ini untuk hadiah pertunangan kami. Heheheh.

Walaupun Sehun itu pendiam dan jarang mengatakan hal – hal romantis padaku, tapi aku tahu dengan sangat kalau dihatinya hanya ada aku. Terdengar terlalu percaya tinggi memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Jadi maaf untuk para fans Oh Sehun saat senior high school dulu. Oh tidak tidak, sampai sekarang pria dingin itu masih mempunyai fans bahkan sudah lebih dari saat kita sekolah dulu mengingat kenalannya semakin banyak setelah bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya. Baiklah, aku akui seringkali aku cemburu melihatnya didekati banyak fansnya yang semuanya adalah berjenis kelamin perempuan. Tapi itulah resiko mempunyai pacar dan tunangan yang tampannya tak terkalahkan kan?

Ia turun dari mobil, begitu pula aku. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah besar ini, begitu pula aku. Ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya, begitu pula aku. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi, beg- eh tidak jadi. Aku duduk di sofa, memilih untuk diam menunggunya keluar dari kamar mandi. Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku menghargai privasinya. Aku ini yeojachingu yang baik.

Aku mendengar suara air yang keluar dari shower, itu artinya dia sedang mandi. Aku duduk sambil berdiam diri dan melihat – lihat ruangan kamar besar ini yang rencananya akan menjadi kamarku dengan kamarnya saat menikah nanti. Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan setelan kaos berwarna navy dan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Memakai baju santai-pun ia tetap terlihat tampan dan keren. Ini baru yang namanya ciptaan Tuhan. Hahahha.

Dia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air putih lalu duduk di sofa bersamaku. Mengambil remote tv dan menyalakan tv. Cukup lama ia mencari channel tv yang cocok dan sesuai dengannya. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan film 'The Fault In Our Star'. Ah! Ini film favoritku sepanjang masa! Aku benar – benar mencintai film ini!

"Zi, ini film kesukaanmu. Seperti biasa, dengan genre menye - menye," ucapnya sambil mulai mengikuti alur cerita film. Pria albino dingin itu selalu menyebutkan genre romance sebagai genre menye - menye. Dia terlalu muak melihat karakter utama wanita yang terlalu baik, lalu orang ketiganya terlalu jahat, dan karakter laki – lakinya menyebalkan.

Aku tahu, mungkin dia sedikit muak dengan film ini. Karena dulu, aku sampai menontonnya 4 kali di bioskop, itu saja belum hitungan yang aku tonton dari hasil downloadanku. Dan aku selalu mengajak Sehun untuk menontonnya. Walaupun aku tahu dia sudah bosan dengan filmnya, tapi ia tetap saja menemaniku menontonnya. Lihatlah betapa besar ia mencintaiku! Hehehe, siapa yang tidak bangga dan merasa jadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia ini jika diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Apa kau masih suka dengan film ini panda? Apa pada akhirnya kau bosan dengan film ini?" tanyanya dengan mata masih fokus ke layar televisi.

"Masih suka! Masih suka! Apalagi kalau aku menontonnya berduaan dengan dirimu, heheh," jawabku sambil cengengesan. Dia tidak membalas, hanya melanjutkan menonton filmnya.

Hening.

Tidak ada percakapan sama sekali.

Sehun fokus menonton. Dan aku juga fokus. Fokus melihat kearah wajahnya, pekerjaan rutinku selama hampir dua bulan ini. Kkkkk~

Aku sangat merindukan senyum manisnya untukku yang tidak pernah ia berikan kesiapapun kecuali padaku. Tatapan matanya yang selalu fokus padaku, bukan pada wanita lainnya. Dan hatinya, hatinya selalu menunjuk kearahku. Dan aku menyukai itu semua, sangat menyukainya malahan. Aku benar – benar mencintainya sama seperti ia yang mencintaiku.

Film sudah berganti menjadi film bergenre action. Genre film kesukaan Sehun. Aku masih ingat, dulu kami sering berdebat hanya karena aku menginginkan film bergenre romance yang ia bilang menye – menye itu, sedangkan ia menginginkan film bergenre action. Dan pada akhirnya kami biasanya malah menonton film – film kartun, seperti madagascar, kungfu panda, ninja turtle, up, minions, bahkan yang terkahir kami tonton adalah frozen. Hahahah, ini malah menyimpang dari perdebatan kami.

"Hooaam .." aku mendengar Sehun sudah menguap. Kantung mata di bawah matanya semakin terlihat, ah dia sekarang lebih mirip dengan panda, seperti diriku. Akhir – akhir ini dia kurang istirahat, banyak yang ia pikirkan. Dan jangan tanya padaku apa aku tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Tentu saja aku tahu apa yang ia pikirkan akhir – akhir ini.

"Tidurlah Hun, kau sudah mengantuk dan ini sudah sangat larut malam. Berisitirahatlah."

Dia mematikan tv, meletakkan remote yang daritadi ia pegang ke meja di dekat sofa ini. Lalu berjalan ke kamar meninggalkanku sendirian. Yeaah, lagipula ini sudah larut malam. Sudah waktunya untuk tidur kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ The One ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan ke arah dapur karena mendengar suara sendok, toples dan suara kulkas yang dibuka. Aku melihat Sehun yang sudah rapi dengan kemeja kerjanya tengah sibuk membuat sarapan untuk mengisi perutnya.

Aku melihatnya duduk di tempat biasanya, sementara aku berjalan dan kemudian duduk didepannya memperhatikan gerak – geriknya yang sedang makan. Bahkan walaupun dia tengah makan, dia tetap saja tampan dan keren. Ah aku sudah berapa kali jatuh hati padanya, kenapa semakin lama mengenalnya aku semakin jatuh hati padanya.

"Panda, apa kau sudah makan?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku tidak menjawab, aku diam. Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya, aku masih ingin melihat setiap inci wajahnya lebih lama lagi. Aku tak ingin melewatkan segala yang wajahnya ekpressikan.

"Kalau belum, cepat sarapan ne. Nanti kau sakit, hehe."

Aku tersenyum. Dia bahkan masih sangat peduli padaku. Aku benar – benar memang wanita paling beruntung di dunia ini karena memiliki seorang Oh Sehun. Pria yang setiap detiknya selalu mencintaiku.

Ia memakan makanannya cukup cepat dari biasanya. Setelah selesai sarapan, ia meletakkan piringnya tanpa mencucinya. Toh nanti pembantunya akan membersihkan piring – piring kotor itu. Aku mengikutinya yang sedang berjalan sambil mengenakan jasnya. Aku berhasil menyusulnya yang berjalan cepat dan berjalan berdampingan bersamanya. Aku yakin pasti kami berdua terlihat sangat cocok. Aku ingat setiap kali aku dan Sehun berjalan berdua, entah sambil bergandengan tangan atau tidak pasti semua mata langsung menatap kami dengan tatapan iri.

Aku masuk ke mobil Sehun dan kembali duduk disampingnya. Ia terlihat berbeda hari ini. Sehun terlihat lebih suram dari hari – hari kemarin. Apa hanya perasaanku saja?

"Zi .." lirihnya pelan.

"Ne Hun? Wae?" tanyaku mendengar lirihannya. Dia tidak menjawab dan langsung melajukan mobilnya.

Cukup jauh perjalanannya. Dan ternyata Sehun bukan ke kantor seperti perkiraanku. Jalanan ini aku ingat betul akan membawaku ke dekat danau yang sering kukunjungi dengan Sehun. Tempat favorit kami selain bioskop, tempat yang dipenuhi dengan kedamaian. Tempat yang cocok untuk menenangkan diri. Apalagi untuk bermesra – mesraan bersama Sehun, hehehe.

"Kau mengajakku berkencan di danau kan?" tanyaku dengan girang bukan kepalang.

Dulu, aku sering berkata pada Sehun. Jika suatu saat aku sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, aku ingin dikuburkan di dekat danau ini sehingga aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang ditemani pemandangan yang indah itu. Lalu, dia pasti akan menjawab bahwa ia ingin selalu berada disampingku, oleh karena itu ia juga ingin dimakamkan disini bersamaku, disampingku jika ia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Bukankah Sehun sangat so sweet? Hehehe. Butuh perjuangan panjang dan besar tahu untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Oh Sehun jika kalian ingin tahu. Aku bahkan hampir menyerah berulang kali.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya. Sesuai dengan perkiraanku, ia menghentikan mobilnya di dekat danau. Disini bukan daerah terpencil, hanya saja agak jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota Seoul. Tetapi, tetap saja di sekitar sini ada banyak masyarakat yang tinggal.

Setelah keluar dari mobil, aku berjalan mendekati danau. Sedangkan Sehun, ia memilih untuk menyebrangi jalan sambil melihat jamnya memastikan waktunya cukup. Aku tidak penasaran dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan karena aku tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Aku lebih memilih untuk menatap ke arah danau yang tenang ini.

Aku mendengar seseorang berjalan mendekat. Tanpa melihatpun, aku sudah tahu itu adalah suara kaki Sehun. Ia datang dengan membawa bunga bunga indah kesukaanku yang ia beli dari seberang jalan dan kemudian ia berjalan dengan tatapan kosong, melewatiku begitu saja. Aku tersenyum masam. Tapi aku seperti biasa mengikutinya dari belakang dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku menatap punggung kokoh Sehun yang sebenarnya sangat rapuh itu. Sehun benar – benar rapuh dan semua itu karena diriku.

Ia berhenti ketika melihat sebuah batu nisan, tertegun sebentar kemudian tersenyum masam sepertiku. Dia mendekat ke arah makam itu, melihat nama yang tertera di nisan tersebut.

"Huang Zitao," ucapnya dengan intonasi yang mengiris hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Termasuk aku, apalagi nama yang ia sebutkan adalah namaku sendiri. Namaku Huang Zitao.

"Aku .. aku merindukanmu Zi. Bogoshippeoyo. Ini baru dua bulan, dan dua bulan ini sangat berat dan menyiksa diriku. Aku tak bisa tanpamu Zi. Semua yang kulakukan selalu terbayang saat kita berdua yang melakukannya," matanya memerah dan cairan bening menetes dari pelupuknya.

Dia meletakkan bunga yang baru ia beli di atas makamku sambil berjongkok. Dia menatap makam itu lama dengan tetap meneteskan air mata. Walaupun ia menetes di tanah makamku, tapi entah kenapa tubuhku selalu merasakan setiap tetesan air mata yang jatuh ke gundukan tanah itu.

"Kalau saja aku tahu kalau kau sudah lama mempunyai penyakit mematikan itu, dari dulu aku sudah mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakang milikku untukmu Zi. Kau tahu kan kalau sumsum tulang belakang kita sama? Bukankah kita berdua berjodoh? Hehe," ujarnya dengan tertawa hambar yang terdengar begitu memilukan bagiku.

"Ania. Lebih baik aku yang mati daripada kau Hun. Aku lebih kuat, buktinya aku bertahun – tahun lamanya bertahan dengan penyakit ini. Uljjima .. jangan menangis Hun," aku mulai mendekati dirinya yang sedang berjongkok.

Aku mencoba menghapus air mata yang terus menetes dari balik pelupuknya, tapi tidak bisa. Tanganku ... menembus melewati wajah tampannya. Tanpa sadar aku mulai menangis.

"Hiks .. Jeongmal mianhae Hun, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu kalau aku akan hidup dengan dirimu selamanya. Hiks .. Karena pada kenyataannya, aku tidak bisa bertahan di dunia ini lebih lama. Jeongmal mianhe, hiks ..." ucapku dengan terisak walaupun aku tahu bahwa Sehun pasti tidak akan mendengarku apalagi melihatku menangis sesenggukan seperti ini sekalipun. Karena kami berdua ... sudah berbeda dunia.

"Zi, aku tahu kalau kau sudah tahu tentang ini. Tapi kali ini aku ingin memperjelas sekali lagi kalau aku benar – benar mencintaimu. Walaupun kita berdua sudah berbeda dunia, hatiku hanya untukmu seorang Zitao. Aku tahu, selama ini kau selalu berada disampingku kan?" dia tetap bertanya walaupun dia tahu kalau dia tak akan pernah mendengar jawabanku lagi.

"Iya Hun. Aku tahu. Aku akan tetap berada disampingmu sampai kita benar – benar bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti. Sampai kapanpun itu," aku semakin terisak, aku bahkan tak pernah menyangka kalau akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Dua bulan kau meninggalkanku, dan dua bulan juga aku selalu merasa sangat kehilangan dirimu. Tapi aku sadar, kau tak menghilang. Kau selalu ada disampingku menemaniku dalam setiap detiknya. Bahkan sekarang juga kan? Aku tidak salah kan? Tolong jawab aku Zi," dia masih terisak mengucapkan kalimat yang menyayat hatiku dan semakin membuatku terisak dan merasa bersalah.

Oh Sehun! Tolong hentikan tangisan yang menyakitkan dan memilukan itu. Aku juga merasa kehilangan karena sekarang aku bahkan tak bisa menyentuhmu, hanya bisa melihatmu tanpa berinteraksi denganmu. Apa kau pikir itu menyenangkan? Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Kamu satu – satunya untukku Hun. Aku bisa menjanjikan itu dan aku bisa membuktikannya. Bahkan sampai akhir nafasku dan sampai rohku sudah tidak berada dijasadku lagi aku masih mencintaimu.

"Aku janji, kau tetap akan menjadi satu – satunya untukku Zi. Tunggu aku," ucap Sehun dengan mencoba tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya.

Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu menyuruhku untuk menunggu? Apa kau berniat untuk bunuh diri?! Tidak kan?!

"Tenang saja Zi, aku tak berniat untuk bunuh diri. Tidak akan. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu. Lagipula hati milikku sudah dipanggil. Memangnya seseorang bisa hidup tanpa hatinya?" dia tersenyum mengatakannya, seperti tidak ada beban sama sekali saat mengatakannya. Aku harap kau benar – benar tidak bunuh diri setelah ini Oh Sehun. Jeongmal saranghae.

"Sudah dulu ya. Aku bekerja dulu Zi. Tunggu aku untuk kembali kesini lagi, arachi? Kalau seandainya aku tidak kesini, tunggu aku di atas sana. Jeongmal saranghae Zi. Kau bisa memegang janjiku ini kalau kau adalah yang satu – satunya untukku. You're the one Huang Zitao," ucapnya. Dia mencium pelan batu nisanku dan pada saat itu aku merasakan seseorang mencium keningku dengan lembut. Aku memejamkan mata dan tersenyum saat tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Sehun, Oh Sehun.

Setelah melakukan itu, dia pergi menuju mobilnya kembali. Dan, aku tetap mengikutinya dari belakang. Ya, aku percaya bahwa aku adalah satu – satunya bagimu. Dan kamu juga harus percaya padaku Sehun kalau kau adalah satu – satunya bagiku. Jeongmal saranghae Sehun.

 **~ END ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please jangan gebukin ane kalo kalian pada nangis kejer kejer pas baca ye T^T**

 **Gue ajah yang ini masih menitikkan air mata #lebay**

 **Tapi beneran lhoh. Ini cerita paporit ane sepanjang masa. Genre hurt paling ngena :(**

 **Makanya aku ngepost ulang dengan main cast HunTao. Keliatannya cocok banget buat mereka, eh tapi bukan untuk real ya :3**

 **Ah udahlah. Gue gak jualan tissu. BYE!**


End file.
